The proposed research intends to investigate the possible role of the liver and kidney monooxygenase ("drug-metabolizing" enzyme system) in prostaglandin metabolism. Particularly, the metabolism of PGAs (PGA1 and PGA2) will be investigated in vitro and in vivo and metabolites will be characterized. Specifically, this study will attempt to establish whether alteration in the activity of the monooxygenase will alter the rate and/or mode of metabolism of PGAs and other prostaglandins and if so would such effects be translated into modification of the in vivo expression of biological activity of administered prostaglandins.